The Fire
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: In Big Time Fans, Logan's a little more emotionally involved in Jenny coming to Rocque Records than he lets on. Yes, Jenny was Logan's first girlfriend. This also includes how Logan and Camille got together before Big Time Girlfriends. Logan/Jenny and Lomille.


**A/N: So, I got inspiration for this while watching Big Time Fans, obviously. There was just a lot of stuff I could use for this story, so I kind of retold the episode, just more with what would be going through Logan's mind.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, otherwise this would be part of Big Time Fans.  
**

* * *

"What They Didn't Mention"

"So, guys, can you tell us more about this Jenny Tinkler chick? I mean, this chick just seems nuts," Camille spoke up after the boys sang a song, just beside the pool. It was kind of late at night, and a lot (all) of the teenage Palm Woods residents were standing around and chatting. They did this about once a month, and this time, some interesting events had occurred earlier that day.

"Well, she breaks things without meaning to, she likes Gwen Stefani, and, as much as it pains _all_ of us to remember, she was Logie's first girlfriend**(1)**," Kendall said, clapping the aforementioned short boy's back. Logan nodded, because _of course_ that would be brought up, especially in front of Camille, who was also crazy. He's got a thing for crazy girls.

"Really? When was this going on?" the blonde Jennifer asked, knowing that the more details shared about Logan's ex-girlfriend would drive Camille crazy(er). Jennifer was not a nice person; this was the sort of thing she would do.

"Freshman year of high school. She took Choir to be with Logan, and stood in front of us so she could just turn around and see him. Yeah, she didn't want to be away from him," James told the others mournfully. Logan was his best friend, who he'd always spent a lot of time with, so that meant he got his full serving of Jenny Tinkler's accident prone-ness. Logan was staring at the ground.

"Hey Logie, you remember how whenever she managed to hurt herself- which was rare- _you _were the one that kissed her booboo and made her feel better?" Carlos teased Logan, not aware that Camille was silently fuming. Logan smiled, because yeah, those were his favorite memories of them.

"_Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Logan, it hurts!" Jenny whined as she walked toward Logan's locker. He turned from his conversation with his best friends to look at her, holding her wrist to her chest. He had to smile at the sweet girl. She looked cute when she was pouting._

"_Well, how did ya do that silly?" he asked her once she had reached him. He took her wrist, and gently held it, looking it over, his inner doctor wanting to know exactly what she did to it._

"_I was playing volleyball." Logan laughed, imagining the injuries the other players had at the moment. He guessed that they were all either in ambulances or in the nurse's office. _

"_Well, there doesn't appear to be anything wrong with it, so you should be okay," he told her, now holding both her wrists. She gave him her best puppy face._

"_It still hurts though! Do you think if you kissed it, it would feel better?" he chuckled at her obvious intentions._

"_Yeah, alright." He took her wrist and kissed the inside of it, just below the heel of her hand. His friends made mocking "aw" noises._

"_Logan's whipped!" Carlos joked. That resulted in the two shortest boys start a slap fight, which of course, James and Kendall had to break up._

"Yeah, Logan was totally whipped!" Carlos laughed, bringing Logan back to the present.

"She wasn't that bad of a girlfriend though. Whenever she'd hurt him somehow, she actually made some really good cookies! Her apology cookies tend to be made without as many accidents, whereas cookies she makes on a whim would put the building on fire," Kendall recalled. James winced at one of _his _memories involving her.

"Of course, the fights were always horrifying to watch because when Jenny gets mad, she gets violent, and a violent Jenny is a whole lot worse than just a happy one," James mentioned with a shiver. Actually, they _all_ shivered.

"You weren't the one who had to get teased for a week for getting a shiner from a girl," Logan pointed out, speaking for the first time. Kendall laughed and shook his head at that, because he remembered being the one of many who did that. Hey, what are best friends for?

"So, why did you guys break up?" Camille asked, barely concealing her jealously. The three boys looked at Logan, who sighed.

"She started having feelings for Buddy Simmons," he confessed. There was a small round of sympathetic awes.

After talking a little bit more about Jenny, the group of teens dispersed into their own little groups, James, Kendall, and Carlos jumping into the pool for a late night swim. Logan lounged back on a chair, thinking more about what had gone on earlier that day.

He was surprised to see Jenny after all that time. The last time he saw her had to have been at the auditions Gustavo held in Minnesota. Wait no, he saw her at that Chicago show they had done while they were on tour. He had to contain himself, not wanting to laugh while singing. She caused some ruckus in the crowd as she danced to their songs.

When Carlos ran away to hide from the boys after it had been discovered _he _was the one to promise Jenny fame and fortune, Logan felt guilty for scolding him along with the others. Especially about the airline schedule and turn-by-turn directions on the back of the autograph, because Logan _may_ have actually _helped_ him do that- you know, because he was good at directions. Carlos was a good friend enough to not speak up in front of James and Kendall, when Logan was helping them reprimand him.

Of course, when Carlos reminded them it was _good ole Jenny _they were helping, Logan had to be the first one to relent, and give in. He liked Jenny, really, maybe more than he should have about a long-time-ago ex-girlfriend. Then, when Carlos tried to guilt trip them into letting Jenny stay, and helping her, Logan had to look to James and Kendall for help. He didn't want to give in.

When they heard the crash back in the other room, Logan ran towards the sound, knowing it was Jenny, but looking a little worried that maybe she was the one who had gotten hurt. He was not-surprised, and a little relieved to see that was not the case, it was just Gustavo (then Kelly) who got hurt.

Then, when Jenny was checking in, Logan made the comment about how she was a whole lot less clumsy than he remembered. Logan was really the main victim of seeing her angry though, and was the only one who spent a week in the hospital because of her. Logan remembered about how it took a year for James' hair to grow back. He also remembered Jenny coming to Logan crying because she felt awful for doing that to James. Logan felt bad for James and Jenny, neither one of them enjoying the incident, but he enjoyed her crying her eyes out, her head on her chest and her short arms trying to wrap themselves around his waist, and his own arms wrapped around her trying to make her feel better.

"Not if we kill her first," Logan said when Carlos squeaked "She's going to kill us!" He didn't feel bad about saying that, because he was remembering the bruises he had obtained from Jenny's passionate emotions. Being her boyfriend for a time, he was subjected to a lot of that. He had said those not-serious (definitely serious) words out of "passion". She wouldn't feel bad if she heard that, because sometimes she had said the same thing when Logan teased her a little too long.

During their break-up, Jenny started a fire, and Logan only got burned a little bit. When he had finally stormed away from the fight, he was already texting his friends, finally agreeing that he wanted her to go to Canada too. He didn't want to see her ever again. He then wiped off ashes of burnt skin and tears from his face.

Remembering that fire, he was sure to get the fire extinguisher and put it under his chair as he sat next to his buddies, in full out defensive gear.

When Kelly sent him the message to leave, he was happy. All he could think about was that fire, and that wasn't a good trip down memory lane. Of course, he'd slightly feel a little sting when he realized he was called there to fix something, which Jenny would always do when she had broken something at her house, and her dad was on a business trip. That was kind of how they started dating in the first place.

"So, you dated Jenny…" Camille said when she sat down next to her long-time crush. Logan looked up at her from the concrete ground he had been staring at.

"Yeah…but I'm completely over her now. I hadn't even thought of her since I last saw her," Logan half-lied. He didn't really think of her that much, just when he saw her photo that he had saved on his phone.

"Well that's good. 'Cause you know, I know someone who would like to date you right now, and wouldn't start liking someone else," she smiled at him. Logan tilted his head, not aware at that second who she was talking about.

"Who?" he asked. Camille used her lips to answer that, but they didn't form any words. Within a second, Logan's lips responded.

Logan didn't know it at the time, but just a few weeks later they'd break up because she kissed James.**(2)**

He would start to miss the fire she caused just by smiling at him, making him go crazy.

Stupid fire.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, poor Logan. He just can't catch a break, can he? The little bit of Logan whump is dedicated to those who love reading it (CelestialSonata7, off the top of my head).  
**

**Point 1: In BTGirlfriends, it was stated Carlos was the only one who hadn't had a girlfriend before. (Well, that's what I got out of it.) So, I made Jenny be Logan's first girlfriend. Let's also say she asked him out, because "he'd never asked out a girl before."  
**

**Point 2: This episode was right before BTGirlfriends. This is how Logan and Camille got together. Nice to incorporate this right?  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
